leyendo mi historia hp 1
by bella potter black
Summary: harry y compañia leen sus libros
1. Chapter 1

Leyendo mí historia

Estaba en la sala común de griffindore junto a ron hermione con ron y mione cuando el director convoco al alumnado al gran comedor.

Sorprendidos, nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor, abrazados por los hombros jugando y leseando olvidándonos por una vez de la maldita cara de sapo.

Al llegar al gc nos sentándonos en la Mesa griffindore y escuchamos al director

- Queridos alumnos esta mañana ha llegado a mí poder 7 libros que tratan sobre la vida y pensamientos del señor Potter y sus años en hogares, para esto tienen que estar algunas personas con nosotros desmole la bienvenida a los señores:

- weasley´s - Alastor moddy

- kingsley -Remus

- tonks - sirius .

- C. Fudge - Malfoy´s

- señoritas : Sara (novia de remus y madrina de Harry) y señorita : Elisabeth ( novia de sirius )

- sirius, remus - grite y corrí a abrazarlos contento de tenerlos cerca después de un horrible semestre._ Sara , el

- hola cachorro - saludaron abrazándome me sentía feliz estaba al lado de las dos personas a las que consideraba mis padres

bueno como decía leeremos la vida y pensamientos del señor Potter-

- QUE? - gritamos ron mione y yo

- no esto no puede ser MCgonagall y mamá nos matara - dijo ron y nosotros asentimos en acuerdo

- pero se salvaran muchas vidas señores- agrego e l director

yo mire a lo0s chicos y asentimos antes de decir

- denos un minuto profesor-

no les dimos tiempo de contestar antes de salir corriendo del comedor , entramos al aula más cercana y la insonorice

- chicos que dicen? - pregunto mi novia

- yo voto que si - dijo ron más calmado

- apoyo - dijo mi novia mirándome con dulzura y preocupación

- está bien pero con la condición, de no nos puede castigar ni la cara de sapo ni zape , ni nos puede quitar puntos la cara de sapo y si nos castigan los castigos los cumpliremos juntos les parece ?- pregunte

- está decidido

al llegar de nuevo al gran comedor vimos a la cara de sapo tratar de hechizar a sirius . Saque mi varita y le apunte

- expelliarmus ! - gritamos los tres y la bruja dio tres volteretas antes de estrellarse contra uno de las ventanas del gran comedor.

- nadie tocara o insultara a mi familia/sirius,remus, el o Sara se las verá con nosotros gritamos los tres.- sirius es inocente Peter fue y es un maldito traidor y mortifago

- tranquilos, chicos - dijeron remus y sirius sorprendidos

-remus, sirius para mi son como mis padres , por lo tanto son mi familia y no dejare que nadie los dañe primero muerto - les dije calmándome- igual ustedes el ale son como una madre para mi

- tiene razón para nosotros son nuestros tíos o en mi caso mis suegros no dejaremos que nadie los toquen los insulte y menos esa maldita que lleva todo el año torturando a Harry sin que podamos hacer nada por lo sobre-protector que es - dijeron los chicos tratando de calmarse

- chicos !- grite

Torturándote - gritaron todos los más cercanos a mí y el ministro pero nadie más fuerte que remus, sirius , mcgonagall y la señora weasley, él y Sara

- no se preocupen solo sentémonos

- habla Harry- ordenaron sirius y remus

- no puedo preocuparlos mas- agregue

- por favor ahijado habla- dijo sirius

- ella me castiga por hablar de la vuelta de Valdemoro usando una pluma de sangre- suspire rendido

- pluma de sangre en un alumno de mi casa vieja maldita - grito mi jefa de casa fuera de si

- el es un maldito mentiroso- le devolvió ella

-deffindo- le lanzo la profesora golpeándola en los brazos

A mi ahijado/sobrino nadie lo toca maldita , envete statum/ferma portus

Furunculos

Los hechizos siguieron llegando por montón hasta que veinte minutos después logre calmarlos a todos

- señor Potter porque no hablo conmigo - dijo la profesora mcgonagall

- no quería meterla en problemas , por mi culpa profesora , ni ron , ni mione debieron enterarse de eso pero me esperaron un día luego del castigo y vieron mi mano izquierda sangrando.

- menos mal y te esperamos ese día tenias la mano imposible - dijo ron

- ya hermano deja el tema - dije cansado

- amor, el tiene razón ellos debían saber lo que pasaba- dijo mi novia preocupada

- lo sé pero no quería que ninguno se molestara esto acostumbrado a enfrentar la cosas solo -

Te entiendo Harry pero ya no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros - dijo remus tratando de calmarse

- volvamos a la lectura - dije - aceptamos pero con una condición

- cual ? - agrego el director tranquilo

- de no nos puede castigar ni la cara de sapo ni zape , ni nos puede quitar puntos la cara de sapo y si nos castigan los castigos los cumpliremos juntos

- aceptable- dijo el director quien quiere leer el primer capitulo

- yo leeré- dijo ton s dando un paso al frente

- el niño que vivió- dije y me unid en mi silla siendo abrazado por mione


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: el niño que vivió **

_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban_

_orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas_

_que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no_

_estaban para tales tonterías_

- si muy normales - dije en voz alta

- amor estas bien -

- si no se preocupan solo no soporto a mis parientes -

- Harry te hicieron algo?- pregunto remus

- si no me equivoco ya se enteraran - dije - tonks sigue leyendo

_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba_

_taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote_

_inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de_

_lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo_

_estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley_

_tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él._

_Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor_

_temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter._

- lo de los Potter? - pregunto sirius molesto

- ya se enteraran - dije desde los brazos de mione

_La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía_

_años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su_

_hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se_

_pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los_

_Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño,_

_pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los_

_Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél_

- hay que tiene mi ahijado ! - exclamo sirius molesto

- mi sobrino es genial- agregaron Sara y remus yo les sonreí abiertamente

- graxias pero para ellos solo soy una molestia o una piedra en el zapato - dije para aclarar las dudas

- Harry que te hicieron esos malditos - dijeron remus y sirius Sara y el ron y mione

-supongo que los libros lo diran, tonks sigue leyendo por favor

_Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un_

_martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada_

_había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos_

_que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba_

_mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba_

_alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta._

_Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana._

_A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en_

_la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño_

_tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo_

_entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó_

_del número 4._

- niño mimado- dijo ron

- no sabes cuánto hermano - agregue riendo

_Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato_

_estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio_

_cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había_

_un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había_

_estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y_

_contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta_

_a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel_

_momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los_

_gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó_

_al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los_

- minnie - dijeron los merodeadores

- señores lupin y black no me llamen minnie ¿Cómo saben que soy yo?

- 20 galeones a que es minnie

- acepto - dijeron los gemelos

_pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día._

_Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras_

_esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran_

_cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no_

_soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los_

_jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el_

_volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban_

_entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los_

_desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa_

_verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna_

_tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía_

_que ser eso._

- tonteria publicitaria - dijo draco malfoy enojado - maldito muggle

- eso boca draco- dijo narcisa malfoy

- jajajja - reimos por lo bajo mione, ron y yo

- te pasa algo sangre sucia- le dijo draco a mione yo salte con varita en mano y le apunte la casa entera se ´paro tras mío y ron y mione se acercaron y pusieron cada uno a mi lado

- cuida lo que dices malfoy , no dudare en lanzarte un buen maleficio si vuelves a insultarla a ella o a cualquiera de mi familia o amigos

- y la casa griffindore al completo 1 - se oyo detrás nuestro

- cuida lo que dices Potter - dijo lucius

- no le temo a mortifagos dile a tu amo que nos veremos y no dejare que dañe a nadie mas niel ni sus mortifagos -

- graves acusaciones señor Potter- dijo el ministro

- no digo mentiras , el presencio la vuelta de Valdemoro- estremecimientos en el comedor-

muy valiente no Potter - dijo draco apuntándome

- cuida lo que haces - le dijeron ron y mione apuntándolo

-calma señores - dijo el director serio

- discúlpate con mione- le ordene sin hacerle caso al director

- ni lo sueñes - dijo burlón

- déjalo Harry no ni llega ni a los talones no lo escuches solo se cree porque están sus padres

- cállate si….-

- 50 puntos menos para slyterin por iniciar la pelea y 90 más para griffindore por proteger y defender a una compañera y

- yo le doy 30 puntos por su lealtad - agregaron otros profesores

- en eso llego una carta que el director leyó

queridos lectores

les pido traten de no hechizarse, entre ustedes los únicos que no saldrán castigados son el trió dorado y los weasley , black , Sara, Elizabeth, también les pedimos no juzgar a nadie hasta el final de los libros.

FPG;FWL;FMW

señorita tonks por favor siga leyendo-

_El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al_

_aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros._

_El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del_

_noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse_

_en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que_

_las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra._

_La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin_

_embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a_

_cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy_

_buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la_

_panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente._

_Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al_

_lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían_

_nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha._

_Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas_

_palabras de su conversación._

- que agradable- ironizo Sara y todos asintieron en acuerdo

—_Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído..._

—_Sí, su hijo, Harry..._

_El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que_

_murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo._

_Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su_

_secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había_

_terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó_

_los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no_

_era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se_

_llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera_

_estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría_

_llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se_

_trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si_

_él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa..._

_Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las_

_cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un_

_hombre que estaba en la puerta._

—_Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo._

_Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa_

- cobarde - dijo sirius cada vez más molesto - lily era la mejor persona que ha existido y Potter es un apellido único de la más alta y rica familia sangre pura

- enserio ? - pregunte asombrado

por supuesto Harry tu heredaste 600 cámaras en gringott, 200 mansiones a lo largo del país, entre otras cosas- dijo el seria molesta.

- guau compañero - dijo ron y luego reimos- tienes mejor estatus que malfoy

mione y yo nos largamos a reír a carcajadas

- que sucede ? dijo seamus

- nada amigo nada - dije más calmado y abrazando a mione contra mi pecho

violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con

una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de

los que pasaban:

—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que

alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles _como

usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.

El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un

desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso

fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa,

deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes,

porque no aprobaba la imaginación).

Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su

humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento

estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía

unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.

—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se

preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la

casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le

informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que

Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de

comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo

para ver el informativo de la noche.

—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy

las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas

habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han

producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la

salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas

han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—.

Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.

¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han

tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent,

Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí

ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a

celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores!

Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran

Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los

Potter...

La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien.

Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de

- maldita bruja …- despotricaron todos

- no saben , lo digo enserio

- haijado que te hicieron esos malditos muggles?

- sirius porfavor solo este capitulo no lo interumpas mas porfavor vaa para todos - dije - amor ron sirius sara eli remus hablemos despues del segundo capitulo

- lo juro solo no interrumpire este cap - dijo

- idem - dijeron todos

_todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana._

—_No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—._

_Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con_

_aspecto raro..._

—_¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley_

—_Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... __su grupo__._

_La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se_

_preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se_

_atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:_

—_El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?_

—_Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez._

—_¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?_

—_Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión._

—_Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí,_

_estoy de acuerdo._

_No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley_

_estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del_

_dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con_

_atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo._

_¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los_

_Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que_

_no podría soportarlo._

_Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente,_

_pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su_

_mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque_

_los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a_

_él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de_

_ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo_

_que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos..._

_¡Qué equivocado estaba!_

_El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en_

_la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una_

_estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló_

_cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas_

_volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche._

_Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo_

_tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola_

_del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron._

_En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy_

_anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el_

_cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas_

_con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de_

_unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la_

_hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore._

_Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en_

_donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy_

_ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo_

_observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde_

_la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre_

_dientes y murmuró:_

—_Debería haberlo sabido._

_Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de_

_plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se_

_apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a_

_oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que_

_quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba._

_Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora_

_Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que_

_sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue_

_hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró,_

_pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra._

—_Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall._

_Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la_

_sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que_

_recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba_

_una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía_

_claramente disgustada._

—_¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó._

—_Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso._

—_Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de_

_ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall._

—_¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por_

_una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí._

_La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada._

—_Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía_

_que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los __muggles __se han dado cuenta_

_de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana_

_del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas_

_fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo._

_Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho_

_sentido común._

—_No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido_

_tan poco que celebrar durante once años..._

—_Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una_

_razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las_

_calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los __muggles__, intercambia_

_rumores..._

_Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que_

_éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando._

—_Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber_

_desaparecido al fin, los __muggles __lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se_

_ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?_

—_Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le_

_gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?_

—_¿Un qué?_

—_Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los __muggles __que me gusta_

_mucho._

—_No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si_

_considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía,_

_aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido..._

—_Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede_

_llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once_

_años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,_

_Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero_

_Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse_

_cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe»._

_Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort._

—_Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la_

_exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el_

_único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo._

—_Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes_

_que yo nunca tuve._

—_Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos._

—_Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora_

_Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras._

_La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar._

—_Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe_

_lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo_

_detuvo?_

_Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa_

_estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría_

_pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal_

_intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera_

_«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era_

_verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió._

—_Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció_

_en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter_

_están... están... bueno, que están muertos._

_Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta._

—_Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus..._

_Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda._

—_Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza._

_La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó._

—_Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no_

_pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no_

_pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha_

_ido._

_Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado._

—_¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo_

_que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre_

_todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del_

_cielo?_

—_Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo_

_sepamos._

_La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,_

_por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo_

_y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número;_

_pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía_

_de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:_

—_Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?_

—_Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a_

_decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí._

—_He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda_

_ahora._

—_¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la_

_profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no_

_puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta_

_de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por_

_la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!_

—_Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán_

_explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta._

—_¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—._

_Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás_

_comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de_

_hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre_

_Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre._

—_Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus_

_gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y_

_andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho_

_mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?_

_La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:_

—_Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí,_

_Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía_

_tener escondido a Harry._

—_Hagrid lo traerá._

—_¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?_

—_A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore._

—_No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a_

_regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene_

_la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte_

_mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta_

_ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó_

_del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos._

_La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía_

_parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco_

_veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y_

_además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi_

_toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y_

_sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos_

_musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas._

—_Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?_

—_Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con_

_cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he_

_traído, señor._

—_¿No ha habido problemas por allí?_

—_No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los __muggles_

_comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol._

_Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas_

_se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro_

_azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un_

_relámpago._

—_¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall._

—_Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre._

—_¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?_

—_Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la_

_rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí,_

_Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto._

_Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley_

—_¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid._

_Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la_

_barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro_

_herido._

—_¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los __muggles__!_

—_Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero_

_no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con_

_muggles__..._

—_Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró_

_la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras_

_Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente._

_Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las_

_mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres_

_contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora_

_McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore_

_irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado._

—_Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer_

_aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones._

—_Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius._

_Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore._

_Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio_

_una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el_

_aire y desapareció en la noche._

—_Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,_

_saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz_

_por toda respuesta._

_Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el_

_Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se_

_encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y_

_pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la_

_calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4._

—_Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su_

_capa, desapareció._

_Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa_

_bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que_

_ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin_

_despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que_

_era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora_

_Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a_

_pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía_

_saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto_

_por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry_

_Potter... el niño que vivió!»._

- necesite esa suerte-

- bien quien quiere leer? - dijo el director

yo leeré - dijo mi jefa de casa preocupada

el vidrio que se desvaneció-

Lamento de verdad lo poco que escribí y la tardanza en publicar pero prometo tratar de actualizar pronto

dejen rewies plissss!


End file.
